Ash Vs Paul: Alternate Version! (Rewrite)
by Btr100
Summary: So...i decided to rewrite my old story: Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version! Difference is, Ash will use his Sinnoh Pokemon and the remaining days as training... Ash and Paul's 1st Full Battle! Who will win?
1. Forced Switching!

**Hello everyone! This is Btr100 with a new story: Ash vs Paul: Rewrite! **

**In this story, Ash and Paul will have their first Full Battle at Lake Acuity! Ash remains to use his Sinnoh Team Pokemon, training with them day and night! Now, can Ash win against his rival? Or will Paul triumph in this battle like always?**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

After a ride in the Ampharos Train, Ash and his friends: Dawn and Brock are finally at Lake Acuity! Ash used his remaining 9 days to train with his Sinnoh Pokemon day and night. After nine days, Ash and his Pokemon were ready before looking to find Paul.

Paul was near the lake, training his Electabuzz. When he saw Ash, he returned his Electabuzz. Reggie, Paul's older brother, hired a referee and also managed to set up an electronic scoreboard, with a disguised Team Rocket controlling them.

"This will be a Full Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Paul Shinji from Veilstone City! Trainers know the rules, so let this battle...BEGIN!"the referee

At last, the battle begun.

"Weavile! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was the Dark and Ice type with a red crown in the shape of a fan. Weavile's image then appeared on the scoreboard. Weavile did a slashing dance before doing an evil grin on its face.

"Weavile eh? Well Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the small orange monkey with flames in its tail. His image then appeared on the scoreboard. Chimchar jumped in joy as it was released from its Pokeball.

"Okay Chimchar. Ready to battle Paul?" Ash asked. Chimchar nodded in determination, making Ash smile.

"Okay then! Use Scratch!" Ash commanded. Chimchar charged forward towards Weavile, about to scratch him, but Paul commanded an attack.

"Use Metal Claw!" Paul commanded. Weavile's claws extended and glowed silver, before clashing it along with Chimchar's scratch. To Paul's surprise, despite Metal Claw being obviously stronger than Scratch, their powers were equal and it resulted in an explosion, knocking both Pokemon back.

"Chimchar! Flame Wheel!" Ash commanded. Chimchar rolled and it became surrounded in flames, creating a flaming wheel. Chimchar then rolled towards Weavile and it managed to hit the Ice and Dark type. It was super-effective and it was thrown back.

"Weavile! Get up and use Ice Beam!" Paul commanded. "Chimchar! Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Weavile managed to stand up before firing a freezing blue bolt of energy from its mouth, while Chimchar fired a stream of flames from its mouth.

Both attacks collided, but Flamethrower easily overpowered Ice Beam and hit Weavile, sending Weavile flying before tumbling near the lake, knocked out.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" The referee declared. Weavile's image then glowed dark, indicating its defeat. Paul merely returned his Weavile, before looking at it and muttering: "Pathetic." before stuffing it inside his pocket. He then grabbed a second Pokeball.

"Electabuzz! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the humanoid looking Pokemon. It was yellow, with two antennae on its head. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Alright Chimchar! Use Dig!" Ash commanded. Chimchar quickly dug underground and moments later, it came out near Electabuzz and uppercutted it on its chin, sending Electabuzz back.

"Use Scratch!" Ash commanded. Chimchar repeatedly scratched Electabuzz, before going back to its spot in front Ash. "Now use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Chimchar fired a stream of fire from its mouth.

"Finally. Electabuzz! Light Screen!" Paul commanded. "I'm prepared. Chimchar! Stop using Flamethrower and use Fury Swipes!" Ash commanded. Chimchar stopped firing its Flamethrower and charged at Electabuzz, who already created its golden shield, but Chimchar destroyed it by slashing it with its extended, white glowing claws, before slashing Electabuzz repeatedly with them.

Chimchar then stopped its attack,before jumping towards its spot in front of Ash.

"Okay Chimchar! Take a rest and return!" Ash said as he returned Chimchar back to its Pokeball. Chimchar's image then turned gray. Paul merely did the same to Electabuzz and its image turned black and white.

"It was nice of Ash to break Light Screen with a Physical Attack or all of Paul's Pokemon will have their Sp. Defense as their highest stat!" said Brock.

"Honchkrow! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw the pokeball. "Okay then. Gliscor! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball. On Ash's side was a bat-like Pokemon with the fangs of a vampire and yellow eyes. On Paul's side was a flying type that is mainly dark blue in coloration. Their images then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Gliscor! Let's start with X-Scissor!" Ash commanded. "Honchkrow! Aerial Ace!" Paul shouted. Gliscor positioned its claws in an X position before it glowed white. Gliscor then flew towards Honchkrow. Honchkrow was covered in strips of white light before flying towards Gliscor. Both Pokemon collided with their attacks, before causing an explosion, sending them back.

"Honchkrow! Dark Pulse!" Paul commanded. Honchkrow fired a purple beam of circles from its beak. "Don't even think about landing a hit! Gliscor! Screech!" Ash commanded.

Gliscor opened its mouth and fired an earsplitting screech, so loud that everybody in the area was forced to cover their ears. Even the Pokemon underwater heard it and were trying to cover their ears, but to no avail.

Gliscor's screech was also powerful enough to completely neutralize the Dark Pulse and hurt Honchkrow as well and not before long, Honchkrow was blown away and crashed into the ground, causing dust to fly.

"Okay Gliscor! Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Gliscor's right claw glowed orange and Gliscor fired a massive orange beam of energy from hit and it managed to hit Honchkrow, causing more dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Honchkrow was clearly injured, but it wasn't out of the fight yet.

And of that, Paul was forced to recall Honchkrow. "This is not part of my strategy. Magmortar! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball and out of it was a large fire type Pokemon with unusual pink lips and a body in the shape of an egg. Its image then appeared on the screen.

_"I know Paul's last two Pokemon are Ursaring and Torterra, but I have to see for myself. By forcing Paul to switch through all of his six Pokemon!"_ Ash thought. "Okay! Gliscor! Sandstorm!" Ash commanded.

Gliscor fired two multicolored beams from its claw and into the ground, causing a sandstorm to whip up. The sandstorm made it difficult for anyone to see, as everyone was having a hard time finding Ash, Paul and their Pokemon. But by now, they can only see their silhouettes moving in the sandstorm.

"Gliscor! Proceed with the plan! Use Rock Tomb!" Ash commanded. Glicor, using its ears, heard the command and fired multiple purple circles from its claws, and when the circles hit the ground, it turns into stone.

"Now proceed with Tailwind!" Ash commanded. Gliscor fired a blast of wind from its mouth, blowing away the dust and sand. When the dust and sand cleared, the battle place was full of large rocks. Paul looked unfazed by Ash's strange tactics, but decided to strike.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!" Paul commanded. "Gliscor! Dodge then use Aqua Tail!" Ash commanded. Magmortar fired a stream of fire from its right arm cannon, but Gliscor flew into the air and evaded it. Gliscor's scorpion tail was then covered in spirals of water, before charging towards Magmortar. Gliscor slammed its tail onto Magmortar, but Magmortar wasn't damaged as much.

"Gliscor! Giga Edge!" Ash commanded. Gliscor had been training hard for this technique, so he formed grey stones around its body and then Gliscor was engulfed in purple aura, before ramming straight Magmortar, causing a cloud of dust to fly.

When the dust cleared, out came Magmortar, who was being pushed back near the lake. Gliscor stopped when Magmortar's feet were touching the water. Meanwhile, Gliscor was up in the air, spinning wildly for a while before stopping, turning its gaze into Magmortar.

"Gliscor! Screech!" Ash commanded. Gliscor opened its mouth and let out an earsplitting screech that forced everyone to cover their ears. It was also powerful enough to push back Magmortar even more further into the lake, until some of its egg body was touching the water. Magmortar showed signs of pain and discomfort around the water.

Paul was then forced to return Magmortar back to its Pokeball. "Okay! Thanks Gliscor, now take a rest!" Ash said as he returned Gliscor back to its Pokeball. Ash and Paul threw their next Pokeballs.

"Torterra! Stand by for battle!"/"Staraptor! I choose you!" both trainers exclaimed as they threw their Pokeballs. On Paul's side was a gigantic turtle with a large tree on its shell. On Ash's side was a gray eagle flying in the sky. Their images then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Well. That purple-haired twerp has already revealed 5 of his Pokemon." James said as he was controlling the electronic scoreboard along with Jessie and Meowth.

"Who cares? We just control this stupid electronic scoreboard over here, and this is only excited when that Chimchar over there gets into battle!" Meowth shouted, but Jessie slapped him on the back of his head.

"Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" Paul commanded. "Staraptor! Dodge them all!" Ash yelled. Torterra's body was outlined in green before stomping its foot, sending large green thorns from the ground towards Staraptor. Staraptor managed to dodge them all.

"Staraptor! Use Heat Wave!" Ash commanded. Staraptor flapped its wings at high speed, creating a wind of flames that managed to hit Torterra, but even Ash knew that super-effective moves are not gonna be enough against Torterra.

"Staraptor! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Staraptor flew towards Torterra with blinding speed and a white trail behind it. Staraptor managed to hit Torterra on the head, but it didn't do much.

"I bet Paul will move Torterra after this. Staraptor! Aerial Ace and aim for the tree!" Ash commanded. Paul looked in shock, as Torterra's tree was its weak spot. "Torterra! Leaf Storm NOW!" Paul exclaimed.  
Staraptor was engulfed in strips of white light, while Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves from its tree. It hit Staraptor, but the Flying type battered on and eventually hit Torterra at the tree, causing great damage and pain to Torterra.

"Now let's do a Close Combat to Torterra's tree!" Ash commanded.

Staraptor got close and kicked, pecked and slapped Torterra's tree repeatedly, causing great pain to Torterra. "Err..Get that bird off with with Leaf Storm!" Paul shouted. "Get yourself away!" Ash commanded.

Torterra fired a cyclone of leaves, but Staraptor managed to dodge just in time. "Now Giga Impact!" Ash commanded. Paul knew that if it hit Torterra's tree, Torterra is finished, so he quickly returned Torterra back to its Pokeball, before Staraptor can even form a purple aura around itself.

Ash only smiled and picked up Staraptor's Pokeball. "Thanks Staraptor! Now take a nice rest." Ash said as he returned his flying type back to its Pokeball.

"Ursaring! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the large brown bear, and also one of the Powerhouses in Paul's Team. Its image then appeared on the scoreboard screen.

"Okay then! Pikachu! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu hopped on to the field confidently. Paul then put on a bored face, as he knew that Pikachu should be finished off soon. But Ash' wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran with lightning speed and tackled Ursaring, sending Ursaring backwards. "Pikachu! Quick Attack once more!" Ash yelled. Pikachu once again ran with lightning speed and managed to hit Ursaring again.

"Quick Attack once more!" Ash shouted. Pikachu, for the final time charged and tackled Ursaring once more, sending Ursaring dazed temporarily.

"Alright Pikachu! Give Ursaring a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity from his body and it managed to hit Ursaring, shocking it and damaging it badly. "Now give Ursaring an Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu's tail shined like metal and he slammed it onto Ursaring's head and as a result, Pikachu's Ability: Static has been activated, sending off sparks of electricity to surround Ursaring. But when Pikachu's attack is over, Ursaring's eyes and body was covered in crimson aura while roaring loudly. Brock and the others gasped, while Ash only grinned.

"Oh no! With Guts activated, its Attack Power is increased!" Brock exclaimed. "Ursaring will squish Pikachu in no time!" Dawn exclaimed as well, her Piplup agreeing.

"So it is Guts. Figures. But it's all in my plan." Ash muttered, but Paul already gave a command.

"Ursaring! Hammer Arm!"/"Pikachu! Iron Tail!" both trainers commanded. Ursaring's arms glowed white, while Pikachu's tail shined like metal. Ursaring and Pikachu collided their arms and tail and got sent back, with neither Pokemon taking damage.

"Pikachu! Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded. Pikachu was then covered in a coat of electricity and was charging at Ursaring with full speed. "Ursaring! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted. Ursaring fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth.

The Hyper Beam nearly hit Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged in time, and rammed into Ursaring in the chest, sending Ursaring flying into one of the rocks Gliscor scattered with Rock Tomb, causing dust to fly. When the dust cleared, Ursaring was heavily injured. Paul merely returned his Ursaring.

"Err...Honchkrow! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the bird Paul used earlier. Its image then lit up again.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Honchkrow! Dark Pulse!" Paul shouted.

Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity from its body, while Honchkrow fired a purple beam of circles from its beak.

* * *

**So that's it for the First Chapter!**

**So..Like/Love/Dislike/Love it? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	2. The Fall of the Bird and the Flames!

**Hello everyone! This is Btr100 with the second Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version (Rewrite!) chapter!  
**

**So, this has been stuck in my mind for some time now. It's about Teen Titans, though. Its about a 17 yr. old boy named Butch helping the Titans out when they were having a problem in defeating the White Monster. (I call it in my mind "Substomonster")  
**

**The boy had an ability to manipulate, control and create Fire (Pyrokinesis - as science calls it.) can breathe fire, and do other forms of Fire Manipulation. He also has impressive strength (Being able to throw Substomonster) and agility. (Being able to dodge Substomonster's attacks with ease.)  
**

**He then revealed his history that he found his powers when he was only 5 yrs old. He decided to help the world be a better place with those powers, and then became an independent hero when he was only 12(While also keeping it a secret for 7 yrs.). **

**He was a great hero despite starting out young. He then found the Titans today, and all of the members were impressed - with BB and Cy being most impressed. Robin then invited him a place on the Teen Titans.  
**

**Well..enough of my random "Other Story" junk now, lets get to da Chaptaaa!**

**Peace!-Btr100 (Nice putting an AN about Teen Titans on a Pokemon Chapter)  
**

* * *

Ash and Paul's Full Battle has finally begun! Ash had a good start with his Chimchar easily defeating Weavile! Now with the help of Gliscor, Staraptor and Pikachu, Ash has forced Paul to switch through his current Pokemon Team! Now, how will Paul counter?

The current battle was between Paul's Honchkrow and Ash's Powerful Pikachu. Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt while Honchkrow fired Dark Pulse.

The attacks then collided, before causing an explosion.

"Pikachu, hit it with Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. "Honchkrow, Aerial Ace!" Paul commanded. Pikachu then charged towards Honchkrow with blinding speed and a white trail behind him, while Honchkrow flew towards Pikachu with its body being surrounded in strips of white light.

Both Pokemon collided with their attacks, before being sent back as their attacks canceled each other out.

"Honchkrow! Night Slash!" Paul commanded. "Pikachu, Dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Honchkrow's wings glowed purple, before flying towards Pikachu, but Pikachu ran away and hopped into the rocks, forcing Honchkrow to give chase. Pikachu hopped into some of the rocks while Honchkrow gave chase.

When Honchkrow was nearing and nearing, Pikachu jumped from the rock he hopped on and dug a hole underground, effectively dodging Honchkrow's attack. Honchkrow then took into the sky, waiting for its opponent to strike.

"Pikachu, get out and use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. "Honchkrow, blind him with Haze!" Paul shouted.

Pikachu then jumped out from underground, but as soon as he did, Honchkrow flapped its wings and a black smoke came out from them, blocking Pikachu's vision. When Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt, Honchkrow dodged it with zero difficulty.

"Honchkrow, Sky Attack!" Paul commanded. "Pikachu, use your hearing and get on Honchkrow!" Ash shouted.

Honchkrow's body was then engulfed in white light, before flying towards the smoke. When Honchkrow got out, the white glow was out, but Ash's Pikachu was on its back.

"Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu's cheeks sparked with electricity before letting out an electrifying shock that badly damaged the Big Boss Flying/Dark type Pokemon.

When Pikachu was done shocking the Flying Type, Ash decided to take care of Honchkrow using another Pokemon.

"Okay Pikachu! Time out!" Ash shouted. Pikachu then hopped off Honchkrow and next to him, his image turning black and white. Honchkrow descended down, heavily injured, but Paul never recalled him and just stared at Ash with a stern expression on his face.

"Okay, Grotle! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball, and out of it was the large heavy turtle with a yellow shell and two green bushes on his back. His image then appeared on the scoreboard.

Grotle roared out as it was released from its Pokeball, but when it saw its Flying-type rival, it growled. Grotle instantly remembered the time Honchkrow defeated him, despite evolving from Turwig to Grotle.

But this time, it was Grotle's time to shine.

"Okay, Grotle! Sunny Day!" Ash commanded. Grotle then fired an orange orb of energy from its mouth to the sky, and when the orange orb dissapeared, the sun got hotter and hotter than before.

Paul then smirked at Grotle's vulnerability.

"Honchkrow! Night Slash!"

Honchkrow's left wing glowed purple and flew towards Grotle, but Ash smirked. "If your thinking Grotle's vulnerable, then your wrong." He muttered.

"Grotle, Solarbeam!" Ash commanded.

Grotle then fired off a massive bundled beam of solar power and light from its mouth. Honchkrow was quickly hit by it during mid-air and caused an explosion. Honchkro fell down the ground with a thud, with spirals in its eyes, knocked out.

"Honchkrow is now unable to battle! Grotle wins!" the referee declared. Team Rocket then mashed some buttons, and then Honckrow's image went dark.

Paul looked angry. Honchkrow was trained all day and night to be resistant to all kinds of attacks, super-effective or powerful. Honchkrow was supposed to be resistant to Grass-type moves. Maybe Ash was just training as hard as he is.

He returned Honchkrow and angrily threw another Pokeball onto the field.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was the Fire-type that replaced Chimchar. Its image then went up again.

Ash then returned Grotle back to its Pokeball. "Thanks Grotle. Congratulations on defeating Honchkrow." Ash said as he returned his Sinnoh Grass type starter. He then threw another Pokeball.

"I nearly forgot you! Buizel! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball and out of it was the orange weasel with a yellow floatation sack on his neck. Team Rocket then mashed some buttons and Buizel's image then appeared on the scoreboard.

"Buizel! Rain Dance!" Ash commanded. Buizel's body glowed blue and let out a stream of water towards the sky. And not before long, it started raining. Paul was expecting this.

"Magmortar. Thunderbolt." Paul merely commanded. Magmortar then released a bolt of electricity from its body. Buizel, with its Swift Swim Ability, quickly dodged the super-effective attack.

"Buizel! Show them your new Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. Buizel then let out a massive stream of water from his mouth, and with Rain Dance increasing its power, it was more massive than ever before. It engulfed Magmortar, and the Fire-type was pushed backwards.

"Now Buizel! Water Gun!" Ash commanded. Buizel then fired a stream of water from his mouth, but Rain Dance caused it to be as large as an ordinary Hydro Pump, and it hit Magmortar as well as sending it backwards.

"Now Buizel! Aqua Jet!"

Buizel quickly coated himself in water, and swiftly charged at Magmortar.

"Magmortar, Rock Tomb! NOW!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar then fired purple orbs of energy at the field. When the orbs landed on the ground, they became large stones that blocked Buizel and also adding more rocks into the field. Buizel dodged all of the rocks with little to no effort.

Buizel then rammed into Magmortar, sending Magmortar back. Buizel was taken back by Magmortar's weight and was sent flying back in front of Ash. Paul was shocked. He needed to eliminate Buizel's speed and the rain first.

"Looks like Buizel's Swift Swim ability is really paying off." said Brock.

"Magmortar! Sunny Day!" Paul commanded. "Buizel! Dig!" Ash yelled

Magmortar then fired an orb of energy from its arm cannons to the sky and soon enough, the rain stopped and the sum shined brightly once again. While Magmortar did this, Buizel dug underground, leaving a hole.

"Magmortar. Thunderbolt." Paul commanded. "Buizel! Get out when I tell you!" Ash shouted.

"What's Ash doing?" Dawn asked with panic.

Magmortar fired a bolt of electricity from its arm cannons. It then went through the hole and that's when Ash saw the chance.

"Buizel! NOW!" Ash yelled.

Buizel then got out before running towards Ash. Buizel left a hole underneath Magmortar, which let the Thunderbolt go through the hole and hit Magmortar! Magmortar was shocked and was damaged pretty badly.

"Now Buizel! Use Surf!" Ash commanded.

Buizel then jumped, and the water from the lake came towards him and formed a wave for him to stand on. Buizel then surfed towards Magmortar. Buizel was too fast for Paul to call out a command and Magmortar took the hit. Buizel jumped away when the wave hit Magmortar.

"Okay Buizel! Finish Magmortar off with Hydro Pump!" Ash yelled. "Hit that weasel with Thunderbolt!" Paul angrily yelled.

Magmortar fired a Thunderbolt from its arms cannons, but Buizel jumped and easily dodged it, before firing a massive stream of water from his mouth. The Hydro Pump hit Magmortar and Magmortar finally fell down, defeated.

"Magmortar is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" the referee declared. Magmortar's image then glowed dark, indicating its defeat.

"Wow! Ash is really doing well!" Dawn exclaimed happily. "Looks like after being defeated several times, as well as tying on their first battle has gotten into Ash." Brock said. Reggie had nothing to say, but he was still impressed with Ash's performance.

"Torterra! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball, and out of it was the massive turtle with a large tree on its back. Its image then lit up again.

So..How will Ash take care of Torterra?

* * *

** And that..is that.**

**So that ends Chapter 2, make sure to leave a review if you are feeling to leave one.**

**I almost forgot! Happy (Late) Easter! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	3. Ursaring vs Staraptor!

**Hello everyone! Btr100 over here with the 3rd chapter of my story: Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version! (Rewrite)  
**

**In this chapter, me (the author!) will give you: How will Ash handle Torterra? Will one of Ash's Pokemon fall in battle today? **

**Find out as you read the story!**

**So..yeah i just saw this author named 'dark-lemur' who is a 13 yr. old girl who doesn't care about spelling. I saw her story Attack of Mewtwo, and there were lots of spelling mistakes and i can't understand the plot. (Clearly, she is not a fluent English speaker and is just learning about it..) I didn't review or insult her, but i just couldn't understand..**

**I red the reviews and there were lots of Flames...some even saying 'this is the best!' (I think they're lying..I THINK) It reminds me of me deleting of some of my stories because they sucked and the 1st chapters of my story "Pokemon: The Championship Tournament" being suckish, but improving on as the story progresses...**

**And..I'm not lying, but I'm only 12 and I started writing fanfics since i was 11 (I already deleted the stories though...it sucked..) I only write fanfics when I'm in a good mood or not busy though...**

**(I know you are not going to read the A/N though..)**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

And so...Ash and Paul's First Full battle is getting more and more intense!

Ash is now playing smart and serious, as he is now leading an impressive lead against Paul. Usually, Ash would get a rough start before eventually pulling it off it Full Battle, but Ash was doing an impressive performance in this Full Battle against the much smarter and serious Paul Shinji.

Ash, along with his Sinnoh Team Pokemon has managed to take down 3 of Paul's much more powerful Pokemon:

Weavile stood no chance against the Fire Chimp Chimchar. Paul's Honchkrow, whose recent loss was against Ash's newly evolved Staraptor at the Final Round of the PokeRinger Competition, lost against Grotle. And Paul's Magmortar fell to Ash's much faster and Type Advantageous Buizel.

Now, Paul has sent out his Starter and most Powerful Pokemon, Torterra. How will Ash counter against this giant turtle-based heavyweight bast?

Ash looked and stared at Torterra intently. Buizel may be at a disadvantage against Torterra's Typing, Attack, Sp. Attack and Defense, but Torterra is also slow. Which means, Buizel might have a slight advantage against Torterra.

Ash then called out a command:

"Buizel! Hydro Pump!"

Paul called out a command as well:

"Torterra, counter with Seed Bomb!"

Buizel then fired a massive stream of water from his mouth, while Torterra fired a glowing white seed from its mouth. The attacks collided and exploded as a resulted. When the smoke cleared, both Pokemon never took damage.

"What is Ash doing!? Buizel is at an obvious disadvantage!" Dawn exclaimed with worry. Piplup also shouted about and about to Pikachu, but Pikachu gave him and Dawn a reassuring smile, with his cheeks sparkling with electricity.

"Okay Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!" Paul shouted.

So, as his trainer commanded, Buizel formed a wave of water that covered his body, before charging towards the much bigger Continent Pokemon. Torterra fired a cyclone of glowing leaves from its glowing tree, but Buizel dodged it with little difficulty, before landing at Torterra's shell.

Buizel instead hurt himself because of the hard shell, and was sent flying backwards. Paul saw the chance.

"Torterra! Hyper Beam!"

But, Ash knew that the next attack would be Buizel's...

"Buizel! Hit Torterra with your Ice Beam!"

Torterra charged up his Hyper Beam, but it was too slow for Buizel, who had already fired a freezing bolt of energy from his mouth. The Ice Beam was aimed for Torterra's tree, and it did managed to hit.

This caused Torterra not only great pain, discomfort and damage, but was also frozen solid! Ash smiled, as his plan to take out Torterra was nearly complete.

He then took out Buizel's Pokeball and fired the red beam that converted Buizel into energy and sucked him into the Pokeball.

"Thanks a lot Buizel, now take a well-deserved rest." He said as he returned the Sea Weasel Pokemon back to his Pokeball. Ash then prepared another one, with a confident look and a determined smile, he threw the Pokeball along with the words:

"Staraptor! I choose you!"

And out of the Pokeball was the first of Ash's Sinnoh Pokemon to evolve into its Final Form. His image then once again lit to life.

Paul is not going to let that "pathetic" eagle of Ash's attack his frozen starter. He commanded an attack.

"Torterra! Get yourself out with Hyper Beam! NOW!" He shouted.

Torterra was frozen by Buizel while it was charging up its Hyper Beam attack, and as Torterra's time of being frozen increases, the orange orb becomes smaller and smaller...but Torterra heard the command and the orange orb of energy grew bigger and bigger.

Ash was not going to let that happen.

"Staraptor, Giga Impact! Let's go!"

Staraptor then flew towards the frozen Torterra, with its body covered in purple aura and orange swirls. Inside Torterra's frozen chamber, it glowed white, meaning that it was nearly getting out.

Unfortunately for Staraptor and Ash, Torterra managed to thaw out of the ice and fire its Hyper Beam attack, forcing Staraptor to dodge it and ram into Torterra's head, sending the giant Continent Pokemon backwards.

Looks like Ash will have to change plans.

"Torterra! Stone Edge!" Paul commanded, attacking while Staraptor is vulnerable.

Torterra formed two blue rings around its body and moments later, it turns into small stones. Torterra then fired the stones at Staraptor. Staraptor, despite being tired, managed to narrowly dodge all of the stones except for one, causing a small mid-air explosion.

When the small smoke cleared, Staraptor was okay. Ash smiled before calling out a command.

"Staraptor! Brave Bird and aim for the tree!"

"Torterra! Leaf Storm!"

Staraptor coated itself with fire, which was eventually replaced by a coat of blue aura, before flying towards Torterra. Torterra then fired a cyclone of glowing leaves from its glowing tree. The leaf cyclone hit Staraptor, but Staraptor battered on and rammed into Torterra's tree, causing a large explosion to take place.

Everyone had to cover their eyes from the dust.

When the dust and smoke cleared, Torterra was knocked out, and Staraptor flew with great pride inside himself. Paul was amazingly shocked. Staraptor, who he deems "pathetic" has knocked out his strongest Pokemon in just a single attack.

Paul merely returned his Torterra back to its Pokeball, before staring at it. He stuffed the Pokeball in his Pocket, before throwing another Pokeball.

"Ursaring! Stand by for battle!" Paul exclaimed angrily as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the brown bear with a yellow circle on its chest. Its image then lit back again..

"Ursaring! Slash!" Paul commanded. "Staraptor! Dodge it and use Close Combat!" Ash commanded as well.

Ursaring's claws glowed white and extended, before attempting to slash Staraptor with it, but Staraptor dodged them all. Staraptor then kicked, slapped, and pecked Ursaring as he dodged Ursaring's attacks.

"Now Staraptor! Get away then use Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded.

"Hit that bird with Focus Blast!"

Staraptor laid a final talon kick at Ursaring's face, before flying away. Ursaring quickly recovered and formed a blue orb of energy in its cupped hands. Staraptor then covered himself in strips of white light as he flew towards Ursaring.

Ursaring then threw the blue orb. The orb managed to hit Staraptor in mid-flight, and also caused an explosion..but to Paul's surprise, Staraptor got out of the smoke, its white light dissapeared, but looking perfectly fine.

"Staraptor! Steel Wing!" Ash commanded.

"Ursaring! Stand your ground!"

Staraptor's wings glowed and shined like metal as he flew towards Ursaring, who held its arms in a blocking position.

When Staraptor was near, Paul took the chance..

"Ursaring! Grab Staraptor by the wings and use Seismic Toss!" Paul commanded.

Ursaring then quickly grabbed both of Staraptor's glowing wings. The glow then dissapeared, before Ursaring threw him towards one of the rocks Gliscor had made earlier.

"Ursaring! Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted.

Ursaring opened its mouth and fired a large orange beam of energy, hitting Staraptor and causing dust to fly. "STARAPTOR!" Ash yelled.

"Ursaring! Focus Blast!" Paul yelled.

Ursaring then quickly fired a blue orb of energy from its hands to Staraptor, landing a direct hit and causing the dust smoke to grow bigger.

"HIDDEN POWER!"

Ursaring formed several green orbs of energy around itself. Ursaring then fired all of the orbs, and all of them landed a direct hit on Staraptor, causing the cloud of dust to grow even more bigger.

The dust then cleared, revealing a knocked out Staraptor with swirls in its eyes, along with a large crater.

"STARAPTOR!"

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Ursaring wins!" the referee declared. Staraptor's image then became a silhouette, indicating its defeat. Ash then took out a pokeball and returned his Sinnoh Flying Type..

"Thanks for all of your hard efforts Staraptor, now take a nice rest.." Ash said as he returned Staraptor. He then prepared another Pokeball.

"Alright! Buizel! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw a Pokeball, and out of it was the orange weasel with the yellow floatation sack on his neck. His image then lit up again.

"Buizel! Water Pulse!"

"Ursaring! Focus Blast!"

* * *

**And CUT! That's all for chapter 3 folks!**

**And this is for Eros Garcia who reviewed my Welcome Back Jo! Story..**

**"My favorite BTR song is Paralyzed.."**

**So bye bye! I will (virtually) see you! In the next chapter! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	4. Electabuzz's time to Shine!

**Hello everyone! Btr100 over here with the 4th chapter of my story: Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version! (Rewrite)  
**

**Sorry, Long time no see! We were enjoying the summer vacation...but I should pretty spend some time in Fanfics so, Yeah!  
**

**In this chapter! I will give you: Ursaring vs. Buizel! Electabuzz's time for shine!  
**

**Ash has a devastating lead indeed, with 4 of Paul's Pokemon already defeated, and only Ursaring and Electabuzz being in Paul's service in this intense full battle at Lake Acuity! Paul always makes a comeback, so can he pull of his comeback at Ash this time? **

**FIND OUT!**

**Hope you have a nice and wonderful vacation!**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

So..at the banks of Lake Acuity, Ash and Paul are still in their Full Battle! But Ash is an obvious advantage, not only did he take out Paul's reliable Honchkrow and Weavile as well as the powerful Magmortar, but he also managed to defeat Torterra, Paul's most powerful Pokemon, with relative ease!

Paul, however, is not getting so lucky. No matter what he has in storage, Ash can counter them! However, his Ursaring did managed to defeat Staraptor and the Hibernator Pokemon's next opponent is none other than Buizel!

Who will win this one?

"Buizel, Water Pulse!"

"Ursaring! Focus Blast!"

Buizel fired a glowing orb of water from his paws, while Ursaring fired a glowing blue orb from his paws. The attacks then collided and caused an explosion.

"Buizel! Quick, use Sonic Boom then Aqua Jet!"

Buizel's tail then glowed white and spun around in mid air, firing off 3 shockwaves as he does. Ursaring managed to block all three shockwaves, but Buizel coated himself in water and rammed into Ursaring and was pushed backwards.

"Buizel, Hydro Pump!"

Buizel then fired a massive stream of water from his mouth, and it managed to hit Ursaring, sending the brown bear backwards once again.

"Ursaring! Hammer Arm!" Paul shouted loudly.

Ursaring's arms glowed white and the brown Hibernator Pokemon charged towards the orange Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Alright Buizel! Rain Dance!" Ash commanded.

Buizel then fired an orb of water into the sky. Not long afterwards, the weather changed for worse and it began to rain. When Buizel looked at his opponent, Ursaring was already near him and was just about to slam his glowing arms into him.

But with the rain, Buizel's speed has been greatly enhanced thanks to his ability, Swift Swim and quickly dodged Ursaring's Hammer Arm.

"Buizel! Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded.

"Bui..BUI!" Buizel shouted as he fired a massive stream of water from his mouth. Ursaring attempted to block the attack, but the Hibernator Pokemon was pushed back by the enhanced Water Abilities of the Sea Weasel Pokemon.

"Ursaring, Hidden Power!" Paul shouted angrily..

Ursaring formed multiple green orbs around its body, before firing all of them simultaneously at Buizel. Buizel quickly dodged all of them with little to no effort at all!

"Buizel! Give 'em an Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Buizel coated himself with water and wooshed quickly towards Ursaring. Ursaring held its paws in front and the Sea Weasel Pokemon crashed into Ursaring, sending Ursaring being pushed backwards. Fortunately for Ursaring, Buizel landed in its paws, so Ursaring quickly grabbed the orange weasel in its paws.

Buizel then struggled to get out, but Ursaring tightened its grip on him, causing Buizel to feel discomfort and pain.

"BUIZEL!" Shouted Ash in Panic.

Paul grinned, as he now saw the perfect chance.

"Throw Buizel and use ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted.

Ursaring threw Buizel into the air and then its right paw cackled and sparkled with electricity, before punching Buizel in mid-air, sending the Sea Weasel crashing into one of Gliscor's rocks that caused dust to fly.

"Seed Bomb!" Paul shouted loudly.

Ursaring cupped its paws and a green orb of energy formed between its paws. Ursaring then threw the green orb towards Buizel and hit, causing the dust to go even bigger.

"Finish that pathetic weasel with Hyper Beam!"

Ursaring then fired a huge orange beam towards Buizel and it hit, causing the cloud of dust to go even bigger. The dust then settled and cleared, and everyone saw Buizel, with spiral eyes and a large crater around him.

"Buizel NO!" shouted Ash.

"Buizel is unable to battle! The winner is Ursaring!" the referee declared. Team Rocket then mashed some buttons and not long after, Buizel's image became a silhouette.

Ash then returned Buizel inside his Pokeball. "Thanks Buizel, you did a good job. Now take a well-deserved rest." Ash said, before stuffing the Pokeball in his pocket.

"Looks like Paul's not playing games anymore." said Dawn. Piplup agreed with a "Plup."

"Yeah. But look at Ursaring. He's about to fall down any second now." Brock said. And he was right, Ursaring was heavily panting but Paul just doesn't seem to notice!

"Staraptor and Buizel's efforts are enough for Ash's next Pokemon to take down Ursaring. That's for sure." Brock finished.

Ash then looked at his trusted Electric Mouse partner. "You ready buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with electricity sparkling from his cheeks and hopped on to the field. Paul shook his head in disgrace.

_'Pikachu? Please.' _Paul thought that Pikachu would be easy to take down too, but it seems like Ash took the first move.

"Pikachu! Give Ursaring a Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Pika..CHUU!" Pikachu shouted as his cheeks sparkled with electricity and fired a bolt of lightning from his body, hitting Ursaring, shocking the Hibernator Pokemon. When the attack was done, Ursaring felt so weak that he fell on one knee, and his other was buckling in an attempt to stand up.

"Finish Ursaring with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu coated himself in bright yellow electricity and charged quickly towards Ursaring. Ursaring was so exhausted, that his eyes almost closed and he didn't see Pikachu. And it was all over for him when Pikachu rammed into Ursaring, with the brown bear being sent flying, before landing in front of its trainer.

His eyes were all swirly too.

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" the referee declared. After Team Rocket mashed some buttons, Ursaring's image became a silhouette.

Paul merely returned Ursaring into its Pokeball, while Ash was happy and congratulated Pikachu.

Paul had only one Pokemon left: Electabuzz. He was holding its Pokeball in his hand. Ash thought for a moment.

_"Electabuzz is Paul's last Pokemon..Pikachu did well against him during our first battle, but it ended in a draw..Maybe Gliscor or Grotle can work this one out. Chimchar has a rivalry with him..better save him for last.."_ Ash said in his thoughts.

"Electabuzz! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the yellow electric Humanoid. It's image lit up, and both trainers shouted out the same command.

"Pikachu/Electabuzz!"

"THUNDER!"

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter 4! I'll be working on Chapter 5 right away! **

**Happy Vacation! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


	5. Full Battle Climax!

**Hello everyone! Btr100 over here with the 5th chapter of my story: Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version! (Rewrite)  
**

**First after the story, is that i have my 1st story request from a guest reviewer who is the 4th reviewer of this story! The story request is a remake of Ash's Gym Battle with Elesa! He would like to see a remake because Ash only brought ONE Pokemon in a Gym Battle which requires THREE Pokemon...no wonder Iris always criticizes him as a kid...and the reviewer would like someone to reconsider through rewrite..and it's me! So, I would have to agree and that makes a spot in my Story Making List: **

**Teen Titans: A New Member!  
Pokemon: Random Junk!  
Pokemon: Ash vs Sinnoh and Unova ELITE FOUR!  
Pokemon: Dazzling at the Nimbasa Gym (My Version!)**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

And so, Ash and Paul's Intense Full Battle is getting into its climax with Paul only having one Pokemon left! His powerful Electabuzz! With Ash on the devastating lead of defeating 5 of Paul's Pokemon with Paul managing to defeat Staraptor and Buizel!

The current Pokemon battling it all out is Pikachu: Ash's Starter Pokemon and Electabuzz: Paul's most used Pokemon! Who will be the Electric-Type still standing? Will it be the cute but Powerful Pikachu? Or the Powerful Humanoid Electabuzz?

Find Out!

* * *

Ash and Paul then commanded the same Powerful Electric Attack...

"Pikachu!/Electabuzz!"

"THUNDER!"

As the Pokemon obeyed, Pikachu fired a massive bolt of electricity from his body, and Electabuzz fired a massive beam of lightning from the tips of its antennae. And not long after, both powerful attacks collided which resulted in a huge explosion that sent both Pikachu and Electabuzz backwards.

When the dust cleared, it showed that neither Pokemon were hurt, but Ash called out for an attack.

"Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

Pikachu then charged towards Electabuzz with blinding speed and Electabuzz prepared to stand its ground.

"Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted.

Electabuzz's right fist then cackled with electricity and waited for Pikachu to come near, but Pikachu charged forward despite the fact is readying its punch. When Pikachu is just 5 meters away from Electabuzz, the Humanoid Electric-type was about to punch him when suddenly:

"Pikachu dodge then use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded at the last second.

And Pikachu jumped to Electabuzz's head and its ThunderPunch hit the ground instead. Pikachu jumped off Electabuzz's head with his tail shining like metal. He then slammed the iron-hard tail onto Electabuzz, but Electabuzz smacked him away with his unfinished ThunderPunch.

Pikachu landed safely on the ground while Electabuzz tauntingly grinned at him. Pikachu's cheeks was then cackling with electricity as he looked on at his rival.

"Pikachu! Hidden Power!"

Pikachu then formed a light green orb in its tail, before throwing it towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"

Electabuzz then fired a massive bolt of lightning from the tips of its antennae. The attacks collided and caused an explosion. When the dust settled, Electabuzz wasn't hurt but Pikachu disappeared, with a hole left behind.

Suddenly, Pikachu came out from underground and smacked Electabuzz with his glowing tail, before jumping back in front of Ash.

"Nice Iron Tail-Dig combination! It worked perfectly! Now use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Electabuzz! Brick Break!" Paul shouted.

Pikachu then charged towards Electabuzz with blinding speed, while Electabuzz charged towards Pikachu with his left hand glowing white. Before Electabuzz can karate chop Pikachu, The Electric Mouse jumped into the air, with Electabuzz's hand hitting the ground instead.

"Iron Tail!"/"Protect!" both trainers commanded.

Pikachu's tail glowed and shined like metal, while Electabuzz formed a green protective barrier around itself, so Pikachu just hit the barrier instead of Electabuzz, causing Pikachu to jump back in front of its trainer.

"This is not going to work. Pikachu! Time out!" Ash said. Pikachu then hopped back beside its trainer, and Team Rocket mashed some buttons before Pikachu's image went black and white.

"CAN YOU STOP SWITCHIN' POKEMON!? OUR FINGERS ARE GETTIN' T-MMMUMMUMYMU!" Meowth shouted out before Jessie and James covered his mouth. Ash noticed but chose to ignore it.

"Grotle! I choose you!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball, and out of it was the Grass-type turtle with two large bushes in its yellow shell. Its image then lit up once again.

"Grotle! Energy Ball!"

"Electabuzz! Thunder!"

Grotle fired a green orb of energy from its mouth, while Electabuzz fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of its antennae. The attacks collided and caused an explosion. When the dust settled, Ash called out for an attack.

"Grotle! Razor Leaf!"

Grotle then fired multiple razor-like leaves from its bushes.

"ThunderPunch!"

Electabuzz's hands glowed and sparkled with electricity and used them to smack away the Razor Leaves.

"Grotle, quick! SolarBeam!"

Grotle then charged up its solar beam, but unfortunately for Grotle, the Razor Leaf distraction was over and Paul commanded for an attack.

"Electabuzz! Thunder" Paul shouted.

Electabuzz then fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of its antennae, but in the nick of time, Grotle fired the white bundled beam of solar power. The attacks collided, but SolarBeam quickly overpowered Thunder and hit Electabuzz dead-on.

"Grotle! Energy Ball!" Ash commanded.

Grotle obeyed and fired a green ball of energy from its mouth. The attack landed a critical hit on Electabuzz's face and he stumbled backwards.

"Now Rock Climb!" Ash commanded with determination in his voice.

Grotle's claws then glowed white and extended, before Grotle slammed his two front legs into the ground. Then, not long after, a mountain then formed quickly under Electabuzz and Grotle quickly climbed the mountain and charged towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!" Paul shouted angrily.

Electabuzz then charged towards Grotle with both of its hands cackling and glowing with sparks of electicity.

Soon enough both Pokemon collided into each other, with Electabuzz landing its ThunderPunch into Grotle's shell, with Grotle holding back. Sparks of electricity from Electabuzz's hands flew everywhere and the mountain started to crack..

"Grrr..."/"Electa...

Grotle and Electabuzz continued this with Grotle taking some steps forward and Electabuzz being pushed backwards. Then, they decided to give it their all.

"OOTTLE!"/"BUZZZ!"

Then there was trouble. The two Pokemon caused an explosion and the mountain crumbled. The mountain fell down the battle ground with a crash and a bang, along with Grotle and Electabuzz.

CRASH! BANG!

Dust flew everywhere, and rocks were all over the place...

When the dust settled, it revealed the now messed up battlefield.

Rocks were everywhere, some even reaching near Team Rocket along with the gang and Reggie, and some even flew near Ash and Paul!

It also revealed Grotle and Electabuzz trying to stand up, although its obvious that Electabuzz was having a much harder time than Grotle because the Grove Pokemon had already stood on its four legs, albeit his legs were still buckling...

And between the two Pokemon was a heap of rocks that prevented Electabuzz from seeing Grotle, and Grotle from seeing ELectabuzz. Ash then called out a command.

"Grotle! Energy Ball while you still can!" He called out to Grotle.

Grotle then formed a green orb of energy in its mouth before firing it at the heap of rocks in front of him. When the Energy Ball hit, dust and dirt flew everywhere and when it settled, the rocks were no longer there. But there were still lots of rocks around them.

Ash then pulled out Grotle's Pokeball and returned the Grove Pokemon. "Grotle you were amazing. Now get a good rest." Ash said as he returned Grotle. After returning his grass type, Ash looked intently at Paul's Electabuzz.

Electabuzz had already stood up, but he was so tired that his legs were still buckling and yet Paul never noticed. Paul only stood there, watching his Pokemon attempt to continue the battle for him.

Electabuzz took major damage from Chimchar earlier and also took some damage from his battle with Pikachu, but Grotle came to weaken him even further. Ash knew that his next Pokemon would be his last Pokemon for this battle.

So he grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket, before throwing it, yelling out the words:

"Chimchar! I choose you!"

And out came the little orange fire chimp who did a little dance as he was released from his Pokeball. Team Rocket saw Chimchar and quickly mashed buttons and seconds later, Chimchar's image lit back to life.

"This will be good!" said Jessie, James and Meowth altogether.

_'Chimchar we'll be the one to finish this. With that rivalry he had with Electabuzz, I'm sure that he'll be all fired up ready to go!' _said Ash in his thoughts.

And he was right. When Chimchar saw his opponent, his smile has been replaced with a very serious look. Electabuzz felt all of the power surge back to him as he saw his little old rival, and he grinned in determination.

Chimchar growled. He beaten this guy as an Elekid and he will do the same to Electabuzz!

"Chimchar! Flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz! Thunder!"

* * *

**And that..is that.**

**I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK OUT LONGER THAN EXPECTED TO BE PUBLISHED! It's a stupid internet connection going all jacked up. Chapter 6 will be immediately prepared after this chapter's publication!**

**Peace!-Btr100**


	6. The Battle Ends

**Hello everyone! Btr100 over here with the 6th and FINAL chapter of my story: Ash vs Paul: Alternate Version! (Rewrite)  
**

**So...I'm thinking of a Ben 10 story which is possible to happen as my Teen Titans story will be a oneshot and the Ash vs. Elena will be a possible oneshot or 2-shot and also the Pokemon: Random Junk will be endless, can be updated anytime with the rest of my stories being updated. **

**Need to make up for lost time cause its near the beginning of May, and the only full month of my Summer Vacation...**

**Peace!-Btr100**

* * *

The Full Battle between Ash and Paul at the banks of Lake Acuity is about to come to its final battle!

With all 5 of Paul's Pokemon standing and only one left standing, Paul is at a serious disadvantage against his rival Ash Ketchum who had only lost 2 of his fastest Sinnoh Pokemon: Buizel and Staraptor.

Bad news for Paul as well because Electabuzz is about to give out because of exhaustion as he took damage from his battle with Chimchar earlier, took some damage in his battle with Pikachu and Grotle came to give Paul's powerhouse some major damage.

But with Chimchar back on the field, both Pokemon had felt a power surge in their bodies. But the question is:

Who will win? Which Pokemon is better? Can Electabuzz journey his trainer to victory? Or will Chimchar finish this battle once and for all?

FIND OUT!

* * *

"Chimchar! Flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz! THUNDER!"

Chimchar then fired a stream of flames from his mouth while Electabuzz fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of his antennae. The attacks then collided and caused an explosion.

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar then covered himself in flames and rolled around until he was the shape of a wheel, before rolling towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"

Electabuzz then fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of its antennae, Ash then reacted quickly and shouted a command:

"Chimchar, Counter Shield!"

Chimchar then released several fire whips around the fire wheel as he was rolling towards Electabuzz in mid-air. The whips then protected Chimchar from the Thunder attack before resulting into a mid-air explosion.

The rolling flame wheel then passed the dust clouds and landed a hit on Electabuzz's stomach, sending the Humanoid Electric-type flying and crashing towards some rocks, before quickly recovering.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz, Protect!"

Chimchar then fired a stream of hot fire from his mouth towards Electabuzz, who had just formed a green barrier all around himself. The Flamethrower attack managed to hit, but did little to the barrier.

"Now, ThunderPunch!"

Electabuzz's right hand then cackled with electricity before charging towards the little Fire Chimp.

"Chimchar, get away with Dig!"

And Chimchar obeyed his trainer and dug underground, leaving a hole behind and also forcing Electabuzz to stop in its tracks. Electabuzz tried to look for any signs of Chimchar coming near, but Chimchar then dug out right in front of him and uppercutted him with his little hands.

"Now Chimchar! Flamethrower!"

Chimchar then fired a stream of flames from his mouth, which landed a direct hit on Electabuzz and sent him backwards. Chimchar danced around with joy, and Team Rocket enjoyed seeing the happy little Fire Chimp.

"Wow, look at that chimp go!" said Meowth.

"Electabuzz! Thunder!" Paul shouted.

Electabuzz then fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of its antennae. Chimchar saw the attack and stopped its happy dance, before attempting to run away. But it was too late. Chimchar was hit by Electabuzz's Thunder attack, sending Chimchar flying backwards.

"Chimchar! Are you okay?"

Chimchar only grinned before shouting out: "Chiiiiimmm..CHAAAARRR!" And after that...his body glowed white and the evolution process began. He grew a tail, became much more taller and his arms were much more thicker and less skinny. The white glow then dissapeared.

The pokemon had a blue mascara-like painting on his face and there were yellow orange rings on his upper arms. He gained some baboon-like features and also gained fangs.

The pokemon was not Chimchar, as standing right there replacing him, was Monferno.

"Monferno!" the Playful Pokemon shouted out.

Dawn then checked her Pokedex.

**"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar. It controls its flaming tail to keep its opponent at an ideal distance when battling."** the Pokedex beeped.

Monferno then grinned at its newfound strength, with Electabuzz grinning as well, as he had found a worthy opponent, rather than just someone it could push around.

"Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!"

Electabuzz's right hand then cackled with electricity and charged forwards Monferno. But Monferno's hands suddenly glowed white, before charging at a much faster pace. Monferno appeared in front of Electabuzz, stopping him in its tracks, before punching him in the stomach, sending Electabuzz crashing towards a rock.

BANG!

Monferno then jumped bac in front of Ash.

"Monferno! That was great! You learned Mach Punch!" Ash said happily. Monferno smiled and gave Ash a thumbs-up. Electabuzz then stood up, more than ready to try and stop the newly evolved Monferno into winning the battle. More than ready to defeat its former teammate, with a sentiment Monferno agreeing with a confident grin on his face.

"Electabuzz! ThunderPunch!"

"Monferno! Mach Punch!"

Electabuzz's hands cackled with electricity, while Monferno's arms shined brightly and glowing white. They charged towards each other, before quickly turning into a boxing fight, with both Pokemon delivering Mach Punches and ThunderPunches towards each other, and at one point, managed to strike a headshot at one another with their punches.

The boxing fight ended with a collision of Mach Punch and ThunderPunch, which causes an explosion that sent both Pokemon back.

"Monferno, Flamethrower!"

"Electabuzz, Protect!"

Monferno then fired a stream of flames from his mouth, but it was blocked by the green barrier Electabuzz made.

"Electabuzz! Thunder!" Paul shouted.

Electabuzz then fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of its antennae towards the Playful Pokemon.

"Monferno! Dig!" Ash commanded.

Monferno then dug underground, leaving a hole behind and also dodging Electabuzz's Thunder attack. Moments later, Monferno uppercutted Electabuzz again from underground, with Electabuzz being pushed backwards and Monferno jumping back in front of its trainer.

"Monferno! Flame Wheel!" Ash commanded.

Monferno then rolled around as he covered himself in flames, creating a flame wheel, before rolling towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz! Thunder!" Paul shouted.

Electabuzz then fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of his antennae and its heading straight for Monferno!

"Monferno, Counter Shield!" Ash commanded.

Monferno then created several fire whips around the Flame Wheel by using Flamethrower as well. The fire whips then neutralized Electabuzz's Thunder attack before causing a mid-air explosion. The Flame Wheel then passed the smoke and landed a hit on Electabuzz, sending the humanoid Electric-type backwards.

"Now Monferno! Mach Punch!"

"Electabuzz. Protect!"

Monferno's right hand glowed white, before running at a fast speed towards Electabuzz, but Electabuzz formed a green barrier all around himself. As a result, Monferno Mach Punched the barrier.

"Electabuzz! Thunder!"

Electabuzz then quickly fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of his antennae which hit Monferno at a close range, shocking Monferno while also sending the Playful Pokemon flying.

Monferno then landed on the ground, but sparks of electricity surrounded his body and damaged him. Monferno now has Paralysis as a status ailment.

"Come on Monferno! Let's finish this!" said Ash.

"Monferno!"

"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

"Thunder!" Paul shouted.

Monferno then fired a stream of flame from his mouth, while Electabuzz fired a bolt of lightning from the tips of his antennae. The attacks collided, before resulting in a massive explosion that covered the entire field.

The dust then cleared. It showed Electabuzz and Monferno staring at each other. Both Pokemon were heavily damaged.

It was very quiet. Monferno and Electabuzz stared at each other for what it seems like eternity. Their trainers, Ash and Paul were staring at each other as well. But then, Electabuzz came to break the silent with a soft _thump_.

Electabuzz was down and out. Monferno had won, and gave his trainer the victory.

"Electabuz is unable to battle! Monferno wins! With Paul having no more Pokemon to battle with, then the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the referee declared.

Ash then happily ran towards his Monferno and gave him a hug. "We did it Monferno!" Ash happily told him while hugging him.

"Mon!"

Team Rocket cried with tears of joy on how well Monferno did in battling Paul's Pokemon, while Dawn, Brock and Piplup ran over to Ash to join the happy trainer and the two happy pokemon: that is Pikachu and Monferno.

Paul merely returned his Electabuzz, before walking towards Regie, who was still sitting, watching Ash's group celebrate in victory, while smiling. He then looked up to Paul.

"So, did you enjoy the battle?" Reggie asked.

Then for the first time, Paul smiled with the words: "It was indeed a spectacular one."

Just then, Ash, Pikachu, Monferno and the gang walked over to them.

"Thanks for arranging this battle Reggie. It was amazing." Ash said. His Pokemon agreed.

"No problem. But we have to go now. After a trip to the Pokemon Center and a little talk with our referee and the controllers of the scorevoard., that is." said Regie. Ash then looked to Paul.

"Hey. Nice Battle." Ash said, before raising his hand for a handshake, which Paul took.

"Congrats." He said. "Good luck in the Sinnoh League." He added. Ash and Paul smiled. Ash and his friends walked away to the Acuity Pokemon Center. Ash was still grinning widely.

Because he had won a victory against Paul. It was a better victory than a Gym Leader Win, a Pokemon battle Win and even a better victory than he had with his other rivals like Gary Oak. It was his sweet victory.

It was one of his sweetest victories...

* * *

**And its all over! Hooray! Hooray! Hurrah!**

**Now...that its all over...i am going to continue with my other businesses with Fanfiction and my Life.**

**So bye bye! **

**Peace!-Btr100**


End file.
